¡Todo, Porque Te Quiero!
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Ya no soy el mismo de antes, las cosas han cambiado, el tiempo ha pasado, he madurado… Ahora entiendo todo lo que he dejado pasar, todo lo que he perdido por no entenderme ni a mí mismo. Ahora sólo quiero recuperarte, y para eso, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. [Este Fic Participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"]


**[Este Fic Participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"]**

Owo, mi tercera participación en un reto, y es la primera vez que lo hago en un Foro distinto, espero estar a la altura con todo esto, en verdad es muy emocionante. Les invito a visitar ese Foro, todos son muy amables y tienen muchas actividades :) de seguro se las pasarán fenomenal.

Estoy siendo infiel al Korroh OnO, ¿Quién diría? XD pero espero que lo haga bien, tengo algo de tiempo que no trato con esta pareja, poco a poco, las cosas fueron mejorando conforme escribía, así que, de cierta forma, he superado un poco el mal trago que me hizo pasar el personaje City Boy con sus acciones, los escritores pusieron la torta con eso del triángulo D: Como sea, dejaré de aburrirlos, empecemos…

La pareja principal será **Mako **&** Korra**, (no me digas /._.) hay muchos que me han comentado que querían leer algo de mi parte sobre estos dos. Esto está ambientado más allá de los acontecimientos de la serie, incluso de la tercera temporada, así que creo que contaría como un What If? Pues ni idea, yo sólo quería moldear las cosas para que esos dos congeniaran de nuevo, y mantener lo más posible su personalidad en el camino…

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. SÓLO la historia en sí, es mía.

**Resumen: **Ya no soy el mismo de antes, las cosas han cambiado, el tiempo ha pasado, he madurado… Ahora entiendo todo lo que he dejado pasar, todo lo que he perdido por no entenderme ni a mí mismo. Ahora sólo quiero recuperarte, y para eso, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

**Rated T:** No creo haber colocado muchas cosas que dejen la boca abierta ni temas fuertes. Como siempre, uso esta clasificación meramente para prevenir cualquier cosa. Además, creo haber descrito de forma algo intensa los sentimientos, pero no es nada fuera de lo normal según como conocen que me dejo llevar ;D esto es sólo para que los más peques no asomen las narices, aunque al final nadie lo toma en cuenta…

Ya terminamos con la parte aburrida, vamos con mi invento. Disfruten la lectura…

¡Y disfruten de los fics participantes del reto!

* * *

…

**¡Todo, Porque Te Quiero!**

_Por:__ Marianita-chan_

…

Hay veces en las que no me reconozco ante el espejo.

Es como si me hubiera perdido a mí mismo, pero no es así, es sólo el hecho de que me falta algo, lo siento; lo siento en lo doloroso que es cada latido de mi corazón. Sufro, sufro por lo ciego e inmaduro que fui hace ya más de tres años… Perdí a la mujer que en verdad amaba, porque no supe descifrar la intensidad de emociones que afloraban con sólo verla, oírla o mencionarla… Yo, he sido un idiota, uno de esos que ni siquiera saben cuándo están realmente enamorados.

Lo reconozco, desde el momento en que entendí que mi relación con Asami no era más que pura imagen, estaba con ella porque me necesitaba, acababa de perder a su única familia, y luego, nos acostumbramos demasiado a estar juntos… Pero la costumbre no lleva al amor, y eso es algo que aprendí con el tiempo, y es el consejo que daré a todo aquel que pueda perder lo que más anhela su alma por escuchar lo que tiene que decir su mente, y no su corazón, por no luchar por aquello que merece la pena.

Asami y yo, ya no estamos juntos, ambos nos dimos cuenta de cómo las cosas no fluían entre los dos como "deberían", y como ahí no había absolutamente nada, más que amistad y compañerismo, no resultó nada dura esa separación; después de todo, ella es una mujer independiente y progresista, ya no le soy necesario para tener un apoyo y levantar la cabeza ante los demás con seguridad, pronto encontrará a alguien más que la haga suspirar y con quien iniciar una nueva vida de felicidad.

Aun así…

Estoy preocupado por mí, la noticia se sabe desde hace ya tiempo, no nos ven juntos, y ella sale mucho más con mi hermano que conmigo para hacer sus compras ahora, así que los periódicos tuvieron de que hablar por una temporada… Korra debió de haberse enterado hace ya más de medio año, pero a diferencia de Asami, ella no corre a mí: le he dado un mal aspecto de mi afecto por ella, y por eso, no la culpo, ya no quiere nada conmigo.

Fui tras otra, cuando tuve que haber ido tras ella…

Eso es lo que más admiro de ella, y quizás, sea algo más que nos diferencia: Su fortaleza… Incluso luego de todo, las dos mujeres son amigas, incluso, a veces, logro sentir que quedo arrimado en otro lugar porque ellas prefieren su alianza, si, lo entiendo chicas, yo soy el culpable, no tienen por qué darme tanto la espalda, yo soy el que no sabe que carajos desea en su vida amorosa…

Las reuniones del "Equipo Avatar" se dan de vez en cuanto, después de todo, gracias a Bolin, quien se esfuerza para mantenernos unidos. Yo asisto y me entero de cómo están todos: mi hermano puede valerse por su cuenta, aunque hay ocasiones en las que prefiere quedarse en mi apartamento de soltero, esa sí que es la manifestación de la costumbre de tantos años luchando por no morir de hambre y frío; Asami tiene la empresa con viento en popa, y sale con un buen hombre que yo conozco a la perfección y sé que es un buen partido para ella, se denota la luz en sus ojos cuando hablan. Finalmente habla Korra, sus actividades como Avatar la mantienen ocupada lo suficiente como para estar ausente de Ciudad República por varias semanas según corresponda al asunto que deba resolver. El Presidente Raiko ha aprendido a escucharla y respetar su voluntad, gracias a sus constantes esfuerzos.

En esas reuniones, reímos y tomamos té, muchas veces lo hacemos en distintos lugares como la casa de alguno, y aunque compartimos nuestras anécdotas y actuamos de lo más cercanos, yo no puedo dejar de sentir un tormentoso vacío en el estómago… Ella está justo delante de mí, con la espalda erguida y su atuendo habitual, una taza en la mano, sonriendo, comentando, gastando bromas; actúa tan natural, como si no percibiera la agonía en la cual me tiene con una espada contra la pared.

¿Es que acaso, ya no significo nada para ella?

Sacudo la cabeza, quiero quitarme de encima esa desagradable idea; río a los chistes, anuncio mis propias opiniones, los regaño si se pasan de la raya, actúo yo también con normalidad. Quizás sea eso, los dos estamos actuando tan a la perfección que el uno se lo cree al otro: detesto esta incertidumbre. No sé lo que ocurre, no sé lo que ocurrirá. Ella me mantiene en una cuerda floja de la cual espero no caer y quebrarme el cuello. Soy un detective que no puede no puede descifrar su propio caso. Me muero sin sus besos…

Tenemos una misión como Equipo, no hay nada que nos emocione más, todos sabemos cómo abatir a nuestros contrincantes a la perfección, somos como una maquinaria perfecta recién salida del mejor taller. Los elementos se sincronizan, atacan los puntos clave y esenciales, se hacen más fuertes cuando son una unidad, nos protegemos las espaldas mutuamente, y somos felices en este escenario. Llegamos de nuevo victoriosos a nuestro hogar, celebramos, pero después nos enteramos que no hay más aventuras tras la próxima montaña, así que todos regresamos a la monotonía que es la rutina, un nuevo día sin disfrutar con plenitud de la libertad de vivir…

Me siento en mi sofá haciendo a un lado a los espíritus que conviven conmigo; no tengo problemas con ellos mientras no desaparezcan las cosas ni interrumpan mis actividades matutinas. A su vez, ellos no tienen problemas conmigo mientras mantenga unas galletas de miel en la mesa, no conocía eso de que les gustaran ciertos detalles terrenales, pero es un trato mudo que sigo con gusto si quiero encontrar las llaves de mi oficina. Además, ellos alegran un poco este solitario departamento.

Cuando no trabajo en cuestiones "extracurriculares" en el Equipo, soy sólo Mako, el policía con oficios detectivescos que le dan una reputación mejor que cualquier otra que yo hubiera soñando alguna vez; la Jefa Beifong ha recompensado mi ayuda en los casos y sabe cómo manejar mi potencial uniendo las pistas e interpretando a los testigos, el momento y dirección del crimen. Tengo un trabajo que logra distraerme y mantenerme en forma, eso me agrada, pero lo que más me tranquiliza es que siempre me entero de las cosas que ocurren a nivel mundial, incluyendo a la responsable de mi malestar.

Quiero intentar ser feliz.

Es un pensamiento que no me puedo quitar en ningún instante, acompaña mi café, cada comida, cada paseo, cada trabajo, cuando duermo y, como ahora, cada vez que mi trasero besa el mullido asiento del cómodo sofá y puedo leer el periódico, junto al susurro de ese querer. En todos lados esta expresado "Avatar Korra ha"; "Avatar Korra logró"; "Avatar Korra proclama"; en todos lados esta ella, los propios espíritus me resaltan todos esos títulos, lo pegan en mi cara si quiero evitarlo, literalmente…

Y tampoco es que pueda olvidarla.

En mis sueños esta la dulzura de su voz, la calidez de sus besos; cada uno de ellos, contados y maravillosos, fueron únicos: sonaré cursi, siendo hombre y declarando estas palabras, pero yo la necesito. Necesito verla cada noche y saber que pudo superar cada peligro que se le atraviesa por el frente. Quiero dejar de depender del periódico y los rumores como para saber que el Ciclo del Avatar no se reiniciará. Deseo abrazarla y darle a entender que lo único por lo cual realmente me preocupo es su bienestar.

Yo quiero ser el único que la reciba cuando regresa, solo si no pude acompañarla, deseo besarla cuando llegue abrumada por todas las peticiones que le hacen como si se trataran de personas a punto de morir; deseo perfilar todo su rostro y relajarla en este sofá con caricias tiernas. Si tiene que ir a luchar, iré para ayudarla. Si esta de mal humor, le sonreiré y comentaré lo linda que se ve cuando hace berrinche. Porque todo eso es verdad. Y para cuando eso termine, la llevaré en mis brazos a descansar, o al menos, tratar de hacerlo, porque allí, en ese íntimo lugar, es donde puedo darle a conocer mejor toda nuestra naturaleza y cercanía.

No hay nadie más que pueda mantenerme tan ofuscado. Todo lo demás en mi vida, desde que no está a mi lado, es una simple distracción.

Hemos madurado. Ya no hay nadie que me necesite. Todos estamos iniciando una nueva vida. Es mi turno, definitivamente, es nuestro turno de darnos una nueva oportunidad. Enmendar mis errores, ganarme su cariño. Esta decidido, mañana en la tarde, quiero hablar con ella, no se me ocurre otra forma de comenzar desde el principio que aclarando las cosas frente a frente.

Otra vez, soy idiota por no recordar que me pongo nervioso cuando intento arreglar mis fallas con palabras.

**…**

Hace menos de una semana fue nuestro último encuentro en grupo, tengo la información fresca que me dicta que es oficial que ella se está dando un descanso de sus labores: y no hay otro lugar donde ella pueda estar que en el Templo Aire de la Isla, donde es mucho más que bien recibida, y puede entrenar cuando lo desee.

**–** ¿Mako? **–** Es Pema quien se da cuenta primero de mi presencia en ese lugar, camina por la entrada con un recipiente lleno de fruta y ha logrado notarme antes que nadie. La saludo cordialmente y expreso con calma que vengo por unos asuntos con Korra. Ella se nota nerviosa, pero deja que siga con mi camino.

Sólo espero que ella no sea de aquellas que creen que soy un tambaleante. Tendría que añadirla a una larga lista en desarrollo. Son esos momentos en los que prefiero agachar la cabeza y salir de allí lo más rápido posible por lo rojo que me pongo de la vergüenza.

Llego al patio trasero, ella está meditando; me quedo allí como un imbécil, por alguna razón, tiene el pelo suelto, y esta vestida como una acólito del templo, pero es imposible no reconocerla. El misterio de porque su cabello esta suelto se da al descubierto cuando Jinora e Ikki saltan sobre ella, ambas tienen en el cabello los broches de Korra, arreglándoselo en su estilo. Korra se da la vuelta y las abraza fuerte en el piso contra sí. Pronto llega Meelo, quien tiene en la cabeza una camisa de Korra.

Esta bastante claro que de verdad están de vacaciones.

Inicia el tiempo de entrenamiento, es decir: Jugar con aire control. Empiezan a rodera con rapidez el árbol del lugar, dando círculos sobre patinetas de aire. Yo sólo puedo sonreír y soltar una que otra carcajada. Aunque no lo parezca, Korra es buena con los niños. Las niñas están ya mucho más grandes y Meelo no se queda atrás. Derrumban al Avatar cayéndole encima cada que pueden, debe ser un nuevo juego ocasional, aunque noto a la niñas jugando con su cabello aunque no se deja, debe ser eso, quieren hacerle un peinado.

Me pregunto cómo se vería Korra con dos moñitos y haciéndole clinejas a las chiquillas. ¿Cómo sería Korra con su propio hi…?

Llega Tenzin justo a tiempo como para que yo frene mis pensamientos y divise mi oportunidad para hablar con ella en privada, a medias. El pobre hombre tiene a su hijo más joven, Rohan, en brazos, que a su vez, uniéndose a sus hermanos, corre tras Korra. El monje se queda allí unos cinco minutos mirándolos y sonriendo, es como si mirara a _cinco_ hijos, hasta que llega Pema, al parecer, le avisa de mi presencia, y es en ese momento en que Tenzin voltea en donde yo estoy, la sombra de un árbol me oculta un poco y por eso no me veía fácilmente. El levanta las cejas y llama a los chicos, Pema lo apoya informando que era hora de la merienda, todos atienden y se retiran.

Tenzin me hecha una última mirada… Sentí un escalofrío.

Korra está a punto de irse con ellos, se quedó un poco más mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa hablando consigo misma, de ciertas conclusiones como las mías supongo, envuelta en una sonrisa orgullosa, cuando decido salir de donde estoy. Me mira pero parece que no se cree que este allí. La sonrisa ha desaparecido y su rostro se enciende.

Es en estos momentos que recuerdo porqué he llegado sin anunciarme antes: ya ha pasado, que quiero hablar con ella sobre alguna cosa, y siempre, sin excepción, ella está ocupada; termino por enviar a Bolin o Asami, o un mensaje con Jinora o Pema… No soy ni tonto ni despistado, yo entiendo perfectamente que no desea dirigirme la palabra si no es acompañada… De cierta forma, esto me da esperanzas, aunque espero que no sea el desastre: que me odie.

**–** Korra. **–** La saludo. Ella se endereza y parece que ha tomado valor o construido una coraza, se pone algo tensa.

**–** Hola, Mako. **–** Me saludo por igual, demostrando más lo nerviosa que está. **–** ¿Y Bolin? **–** Esta claro que no querrá hablar al respecto de lo que yo quiero.

**–** No me acompaña hoy, de hecho… yo vine… porque quería hablar contigo. **–** Su nerviosismo desaparece por poco, pone una cara muy confidencial y parece que se prepara para alguna misión.

**–** ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo en la Ciudad? **–** Mis intuiciones son acertadas.

**–** No… Para nada… Veras… yo… ya no salgo con Asami… **–** Me veo abruptamente interrumpido por ella.

**–** ¡Eso lo se Mako! Ella ya me lo ha dicho. **–** No confía en mi presencia aquí. **–** Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? **–** Está siendo muy agresiva.

Retrocedo un paso. **–** Nada. Yo sólo quería hablar contigo para saber… **–** _Si querías volver a tratar, darnos una oportunidad y ser felices._ No, eso no se dice así. Soy un idiota por venir así ni más, pero por lo menos he puesto las cartas sobre la mesa.

**–** ¿¡Si puedo serte de _consuelo_!? **–** Auch. ¡No, no era eso lo que yo quería referirme!

**–** No, no… Pero es que, con el tiempo… **–** Me agacho un poco, y por culpa de su mirada asesina de águila, me siento minúsculo en comparación con ella. Tengo miedo de que de un momento a otro me quite la bendición de la fertilidad.

**–** ¿Qué tiempo?... **–** Ella respira varias veces, quiere mantener la calma, mira a los lados, se asegura de que no hay nadie cerca, ni niños, ni jóvenes, ni mayores. **–** Mako, tú y yo, terminamos hace mucho. Tú y yo, no somos más que amigos. Tú. Me dejaste claro a mí. Que no valgo lo suficiente. **–** Hace pausa en cada palabra, duele hasta el fondo, me quedo sin palabras. Hace énfasis en el yo y el tú. Reconozco por centésima vez el mensaje: ella ya ha tenido los suficientes malos tragos conmigo.

**–** Pero… **–** Otra vez, mi palabra queda en el aire.

**–** No puedo ayudarte, Mako. **–** Sentencia. **–** Márchate. **–** Ordena.

¡No pienso darme por vencido!

**–** ¡Korra! **– **No pienso irme así, tomo su mano pero ella se zafa de inmediato.

**–** ¡Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres! **–** Me doy cuenta que le falta muy poco para llorar de la rabia que siente. Trago duro.

**–** No soy bueno con las palabras… **–**.

**–** Ya me di cuenta… **–** Suspira. **–** Ninguno de los dos lo somos… **–** Por como lo dice, por cómo se acomoda el cabello y me mira con pena por el rabillo del ojo: hay esperanza.

**–** Te pido que te calmes… **–**.

**–** Si no te apuras no te garantizo nada. **–** Me amenaza mientras me señala con un dedo. **–** No quiero que juegues conmigo. **–**.

**–** ¡Eso es de lo que quiero hablar! **–** Por fin llegamos a algo en medio de esta cantidad de tensión. **–** Yo fui un idiota… **–** Confieso.

**–** No me digas… **–** Ella se cruza de brazos.

**–** Por favor, Korra, déjame continuar. **–** Ella levanta la ceja, es una señal de que continúe. **–** No me conozco a mí mismo, o no lo hacía… **–** Debo tragar duro, debo intentar continuar con buen pie. **–** Sabes que Asami me necesitaba en aquellos momentos… **–** Se está exasperando. No toco los puntos indicados. **–** Pero es que… no la amaba, no el amo. **–** Korra abre los ojos de par en par, acierto en algo.

**–** ¿A dónde quieres llevar con todo esto, Mako? **–** Su desconfianza me pega en la cara con guante de seda.

**–** Yo… Por favor… Tenemos… Quiero… **–**.

**–** Mako. **–** Llama la atención para que articule bien as palabras.

**–** Soy feliz a tu lado. **–** Suelto de una vez.

**–** Pues, somos todos felices como equipo. **–**.

**–** Si, pero esto es diferente. **–** Me acerco un poco, ella quiere retroceder. Una brisa fresca me pega en la cara. Creo que luzco desesperado. **–** Korra, no vivo si no es contigo. **–** Ella se me queda mirando con perspicacia. **–** No me crees, ¿verdad? **–**.

**–** Me gustaría hacerlo. **–** La veo tremendamente triste, no pensé hacer arruinado todo tanto.

**–** Korra.** –**. Me acerco a ella, la quiero consolar, abrazarla.

**–** Mako, por favor, no hagas esto, no ahora. **–**. Levanta la mano e intenta alejarme, pero yo no quiero, estoy hechizado por ella, estoy arrepentido, soy un iluso enamorado.

**–** Entonces, ¿Cuándo? **–** Ella me da la espalda, alza la mirada al cielo, y responde:

**–** Nunca.** –**.

Con una sola palabra es como si mi corazón colapsara. **–** Por favor, Korra. Dame una oportunidad. **–** Me coloco delante de ella y la tomo de los brazos. Me mira a los ojos.

**–** ¿Una oportunidad? **–** Parece que eso le ha interesado.

**–** Déjame enseñarte que ahora puedo escuchar lo que en verdad quiero. **–** Todavía no está segura, lo veo en sus ojos. **–** Mi relación con Asami no estaba fundamentada en el amor, estaba basada en la necesidad, en ser un apoyo. **–**.

**–** Pero ella te gustaba. **–** Me quiere desarmar.

**–** Pero ya no. **–** Suspiro, quiero abrazarla pero no puedo, en cambio, ella se abraza a sí misma. **–** Quiero conquistarte, Korra. **–** Esas eran las palabras exactas que estaba buscando. Ella me mira intensamente.

**–** ¿Conquistarme? **–** Se queda más que boquiabierta. Ella no se esperaba algo así.

**–** Sí, quiero ganarme tu corazón. **–** Ella mira el suelo, lo está meditando.

**–** Está bien. **–** Estoy a punto de expresarle toda mi alegría, cuando me mira con cierto enojo para callarme y decir: **–** Pero con una condición.

Ahora soy yo el que está sin palabras, cierro la boca y puedo aclararme un poco. **–** ¿Cuál? **–**.

**–** Por favor, sé sincero ahora, no me importa tu respuesta, sólo quiero saber. **–** Ella esconde su mirada, actuamos como dos desconocidos, hasta ese punto hemos llegado.

**–** ¿Saber qué? **–** Sus ojos celestes llegan a mi alma, ella sabrá si miento de todos modos, así que me preparo para lo peor.

**–** ¿Por qué haces esto? **–** No fue tan malo después de todo. Cuando estoy por responder, algo se escucha a la distancia.

**–** ¡Korra! ¡La merienda! **–** Es Tenzin, me imagino que habrá contado los minutos por si acaso. Korra parece despertar de nuestro trance. Se limpia la cara con las mangas, esta toda roja y como si quisiera llorar. Yo todavía quiero abrazarla.

**–** No importa. **–** Se va a ir, la tomo de la muñeca, esta vez no se zafa con brusquedad.

– Si importa. **–** La corrijo. Ella se queda allí por unos segundos. La suelto. **–** Hago esto porque los dos nos merecemos algo mejor, ser felices. **–** Se me queda mirando a los ojos por otros tantos segundos, que parecen minutos, pero la verdad es que todo se detiene en este instante. Es mágico, son los efectos que ella ejerce sobre mí. Son todas esas emociones que nos transmitimos con algo tan simple como una mirada lo que me certifica que todo vale la pena.

**–** ¡Korra! ¡Se enfría el chocolate! **–** Esta vez es Rohan, está claro que el momento ha concluido.

**–** Entonces… **–** Ella se sonroja, al parecer, puedo tener en verdad mi oportunidad. **–** ¿Hasta otro día? **–**.

**–** Hasta otro día. **–** Le sonrío, y aunque ella no lo hace, noto en la forma liviana en la que se va, que también puede estar ilusionada como yo.

**…**

He invitado a Korra al parque. No sé muy bien como ser especializado en la materia "reconquista a tu ex" pero creo que este si es un buen comienzo.

De no ser porque trae consigo a Naga y a los niños.

He terminado siendo un canguro. Ella intenta excusarse **–** Lo siento, Tenzin y Pema me avisaron a última hora que debían arreglar algo, y los niños, Jinora no puede sola con todos. **–** No, esto se traduce a lo siguiente: plan sutil y requerido para que yo, Mako, el chico indeciso, ponga las manos indebidamente sobre El Avatar. Qué bien que dicen: hazte fama y vete a dormir.

No tengo tantos problemas, a decir verdad, me siento cómodo, por muy extraño que suene. Montamos el picnic y nos instalamos en una de las colinas del lugar. Rohan y Meelo, seguidos por Ikki, se van camino a jugar con otros niños; aunque sean aprendices de mojes, no dejan de ser más que pequeños. Jinora, ya mayorcita, prefiere quedarse recostada en el regazo de Korra y leer con calma un libro. La misma grita unas precauciones a los otros a su cuidado y se gira para disculparse de nuevo.

– No hay problema. **–** Y es la verdad, más bien, muy dentro de mi corazón, quiero esto mimo en un futuro, aunque es mejor no comentar nada. **–** Esto es ciertamente, extremadamente original. **–** Korra ríe, ella es genuina, es por eso que se lleva tan bien con los niños, porque con ellos puede ser ella misma y no poner una máscara como lo hace con los adultos irritables, especialmente políticos.

El resto de la tarde transcurre con charlas habituales y mucha relajación, el ambiente, por lo menos, es algo que se mantiene bastante armónico y animado. Para cuando los niños regresan, comemos unos emparedados de miel y algo de fruta, quedan rendidos con nosotros debajo de la sombra del árbol por hora y algo. Suspiro varias veces sin darme cuenta.

Miro a mi derecha, allí esta Korra, apoyada sobre el árbol. Jinora tiene el libro en el pecho y se ha quedado dormida sobre su muslo derecho; Ikki está sobre su otro muslo y se estira hasta que sus piernas pasan por sobre las mías; apoyado sobre las mismas, alineado a mí, esta Meelo, durmiendo con la misma profundidad. Rohan es el que parece más tierno, esta sobre el pecho de Korra y todavía de chupa el dedo, con tan sólo cinco años, todavía tiene justificado hacerlo.

**–** ¿No te pesa? **–** Le pregunto a Korra, pero ella me mira con una felicidad materna que me deja pasmado y me responde.

**–** Para nada. **–** Pasan los minutos y yo no puedo evitar seguir hablando con ella, quiero hacerlo, tenemos mucho que no hablamos directamente.

**–** Pareces la hermana mayor de todos. **–** Ella ríe suavemente.

**–** Lo sé, pero es sólo que soy divertida, y soy yo la que los saca más, después de Lin, claro está. **–** Me aclara.

**–** ¿Lin, la Lin que es mi jefa? **–**.

**–** Si, pero me imagino que no lo dirá en el trabajo por nada. **–** Es mi turno de reír.

**–** ¿Y ellos actúan igual de cariñosos con ella? **–**.

**–** Nop. **–** Se inclina hacia mí como si fuera a decirme un secreto. **–** Eso es lo que los niños quieren que te diga. **–**. Es decir que mi jefa también hace de niñera junto al Avatar. ¿Por qué no podía estar allí y tener una cámara? De seguro, primero las cansaran hasta decir basta y luego se comportarían como ángeles para ganársela luego de que no pueden ni con su alma. Me río otro poco más. Ambos nos relajamos junto a ellos también.

Jinora despierta luego, para ser seguida de Ikki y Meelo, proponen un juego con el disco en el cual me invitan, acepto. Creo que me arrepiento, la mayor parte del juego es con aire control, y si bien se saltar alto tampoco es para exagerar. Caigo de barbilla al suelo y escucho a Korra riendo con mis acciones, la veo desde abajo, Rohan esta adormilado en sus brazos todavía. Puedo verla físicamente desde otro perfil.

Su rostro se ha delineado más, igual que sus curvas, es mucho más mujer ahora, eso es innegable. Tampoco es que sea el mayor cambio, simplemente nos hemos vuelto adultos. Hasta yo tengo rasgos más masculinos, la prueba está en barbilla y el último estirón que me di. Salgo abruptamente de mis pensamientos gracias a Meelo aterrizando en mi cabeza haciendo que trague tierra.

En la próxima partida, Korra, con Rohan agarrado a su espalda, se nos une. Seguimos el resto de la tarde en estas actividades. La primera brisa que anuncia el atardecer juega entre nosotros. Korra y yo preparamos todo para irnos. Naga lleva a los niños en su espalda, todos están rendidos, incluso Jinora, como una adolescente, se ha permitido un tiempo de calidad con sus hermanos.

Llegamos a buen tiempo al Templo, alistamos a todos y se quedaran descansando hasta que sus padres lleguen. Korra va a despedirme en la salida.

**–** Gracias por todo, Mako. **–**.

**–** No ha sido mucho. **–** Le sonrío, ella me sonríe un poco de medio lado. Todavía tengo que trabajar. **–** He sido yo el que más ha disfrutado. **–** Ahora sí me sonríe.

Me puedo ir de allí teniendo la sensación de que ha sido un estupendo día.

**…**

Pasa un mes, nuestra próxima cita es en un pequeño restaurante. No salimos de mes en mes, al contrario, cada vez que puedo la invito a alguna salida, hemos ido otras cuatro con los niños y esta es la segunda vez que salimos a solas, la primera vez fue quedarnos varados hace una semana en una misión en una de las islas camino a la Nación del Fuego, aunque también estaba el resto del equipo, pudimos acampar en tierra firme y le regalé flores en la mañana.

Creo que hasta ahora me ha ido bien.

La veo llegar, esta vestida con un vestido color azul rey algo sencillo, no es el lugar más caro, pero tampoco es el de la esquina, así que los dos venimos presentables. Hablamos mientras esperamos la comida, somos mucho más serios ahora, a veces expresamos nuestro desacuerdo con ciertas cosas con regularidad pero aun así, no acabamos con todo lo que decimos con un reto de Agni Kai. Está bien, a veces puedo exagerar un poco, pero el punto es que no peleamos por todo.

Comemos con tranquilidad, el ambiente es tranquilo, tomamos un té al final mientras hablamos de una misión que tenemos para dentro de dos semanas, pero antes, la invito a un día en la playa. Ella ríe y me dice que la playa de la Isla es la mejor si queremos evitar cualquier ratón-comadreja.

Es la primera vez que menciona a los acosadores publicistas. Me doy cuenta del mensaje, cancelo la cuenta, salimos del lugar, y de un salto, nos escondemos sobre un tejado, al minuto llega a la vuesta de la esquina un hombre con una cámara. Le saltamos sigilosamente por detrás, logramos sorprenderlo, le quitamos la memoria y queda destruida por la fuerza de Korra. El pobre hombre sale corriendo de escena.

Ha sido entretenido.

Acompaño a Korra hasta el muelle. **–** Buenas Noches. **–** Me dice, agradeciéndolo todo.

**–** Buenas Noches, Korra. **–** No sé qué me ha impulsado, pero me agacho, tomo su mano y la beso con cortesía.

Si es por ella, me esmeraré a ser el hombre más romántico posible para ella.

**…**

Estoy cansado.

No es por las citas, no es por los detalles. Es por la cantidad de trabajo que tengo en la oficina, gracias al crecimiento de la ciudad por el aumento de la calidad de vida, los casos de delincuencia también han aumentado junto a la población, la única forma de mantener ese estilo de vida es contando a los habitantes y barrer con los asuntos internos, pero la llegada de más gente no ayuda.

Alguien toca la puerta, es Korra. Me quedo algo sorprendido, pero ella rápidamente da una razón de su presencia en mi casa, lo hace como si llegase a molestarme. **–** Sé que la policía tiene trabajo de más y… pues yo… creí que necesitabas ayuda. **–**.

**–** Bueno pues… **–** Miro por sobre mi hombro la gran pila de papeleo que hay en el escritorio de la sala. Los espíritus de la casa acuden rápidamente a saludar al Avatar en tanto la sienten. **–** Tu ayuda me resultaría estupenda. **–** Por lo menos si no quiero que me dé algo por el estrés.

**–** Gracias. **–** Entra al lugar y ve con tristeza los expedientes. **–** Si tan sólo fuera un mejor Avatar. **–** Dice por lo bajo.

**–** Korra… **–** Me acerco a ella y la reconforto dándole mi apoyo con unos golpecitos en el hombro. **–** Desde Avatar Aang en el mundo hay casi el doble de población, tu eres sólo una persona, no puedes con todo el mundo, para eso están las autoridades, para ayudarte, y es así como lo hacemos, con trabajo como el tuyo. **–** Ella me ve con agradecimiento y me sonríe.

He progresado, ya me sonríe con más confianza.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, ella me ayuda con nombres, notas y direcciones; incluso, por los conocimientos de los dos, de entre todos los papeles logramos resolver como empezar con la investigación de al menos veinte casos. Observo el reloj de reojo, son las tres de la mañana ¿Cómo ha pasado así de rápido el tiempo? Me siento en el sofá, donde Korra ordena por importancia todo, dejo otra cantidad de papeles al lado de la última pila, me recuesto un poco.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido.

Para cuando me despierto, la abrazo por la espalda en el sofá. Me levanto para no hacerla sentir incómoda, esto ha ocurrido por el cansancio, y no quiero que crea que soy un aprovechador. Para cuando ella despierta esta sonrojada e impresionada porque le he dejado el desayuno en la mesa: un simple plan relleno y un café. Creo que está así porque se sorprende así misma de quedarse dormida en mi apartamento.

Le sonrío, me sonríe, seguimos bien. Lin Beifong nos felicita para cuando entregamos los trabajos, los dos quedamos satisfechos por nuestras acciones.

Celebramos con una comida fuera y pateando el trasero a unos cuanto rufianes.

**…**

Hemos salido por seis meses.

Creo que han sido los mejores meses de todos. Llenos de alegría, acción y todas las expresiones del amor. Somos caballero y dama cuando queremos ponernos coquetos, nos expresamos la mayor ternura posible cuando estamos solos. Las risas y el apoyo en todo lo que hacemos han llegado a ser fundamentales, porque hemos empezado a querernos.

Lo sé, porque ahora ella no le da vergüenza mostrarme la luz que se enciende en sus ojos cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran. Lo sé, porque ahora comprendo que cuando su voz tiembla junto a la mía es por las sensaciones que producimos los unos a los otros. Porque cuando reñimos es porque alguno de los dos ve algo que el otro no que puede afectar en sus decisiones. En este medio año, parece que hemos vuelto a nacer.

Hoy es un día distinto. Estamos en el Polo Sur por los asuntos de Korra como Avatar, y también aprovechar para saludar a sus padres. Bolin y Asami estaban ocupados, así que no pudieron acompañarnos por una emergencia de producción en la empresa, estaba claro que Varrick metió las narices de nuevo por allí.

Siento a Korra más nerviosa que nunca luego de su reunión con la Loto Blanca, no me dirige la palabra, e incluso su padre, que viene detrás de ella, ni siquiera se voltea a matarme con un vistazo afilado de esos que te echan los padres molestos. Pero me parece más aterrador que ni siquiera se tome la molestia de hacerlo.

La tarde llega, me estoy congelando en la cabaña al lado de la de Korra, puedo sentir su presencia y su tensión, y eso me pone incluso más nervioso y es otro factor que no me deja descansar ni un momento, maldigo mis nervios por lo bajo. Para cuando intento por octava vez conciliar algo de relajación, Naga entra al recinto y me levanta del piso con una lamida.

**–** ¿Naga? **–** Ella responde a su nombre con un ladrido. **–** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasa algo a Korra? **–** Ella inclinada cabeza hacia ambos lados, como si no entendiera. Suspiro y digo con calma, pues ella solo menea la cola cuando menciono a su dueña. **–** ¿Dónde está Korra? **–** Se da la vuelta y empieza mi tarea de abrigarme bien y seguirla rápidamente.

Camino por apenas diez minutos, pero es suficiente como para que ya no sienta la nariz del frío que hace. Korra está más adelante, me doy cuenta que es el lugar donde le dije que me gustaba. Pero cuando me acerco me doy cuenta que llegamos a este punto crucial donde se demuestra que el amor es de verdad y no una farsa: la Orden de Loto y su familia, debieron de haber cuestionado nuestra actual situación amorosa, y eso es un inconveniente en la mente, porque se supone que yo sólo la estoy cortejando para que me acepte, si ella lo desea, me hecha a la basura y me deja por una mejor opción; más o menos como yo lo hice en el pasado.

**–** Korra. **–** Sólo espero que ella siga teniendo sentimientos por mí o que yo haya triunfado en mis intentos. **–** ¿Está todo bien? **–**.

**–** No. **–** Oh, espíritus, está siendo completamente sincera y seca, eso es algo que nunca es buena interacción.

**–** ¿Qué es lo que pasa? **–** Llego a su lado, ella voltea a verme: sus ojos me dicen que la vieron llorar, y que las palabras duras han abundado como gotas de lluvia en este día. Esa es una mala señal, la han puesto a dudar.

**–** ¡Has estado confundiéndome todo este tiempo, Mako!** –** ¿Confundiendo? ¿Es para eso que hago todo esto? No, no lo es. Si así va la cosa, entonces, vamos de vuelta a la vieja forma de actuar.

**–** ¿¡Yo!?** –** Es lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió al momento.

**–** ¡Sí!** –** Como si fuera lo más obvio.

**–** ¡La que me ha estado confundiendo eres tú!** –** Y es cierto, hay veces en las que parece que de verdad le gusto y hay otros en los que parece que soy un fulano que quiere salir con el Avatar y sacar lo mejor de ello; quizás sólo estamos destinados a ser amigos.

**–** ¡No es verdad!** –** Se defiende. Está enojada y con su control produce un azote de las olas y un pequeño temblor.

**–** ¡Si lo es!** –** Empiezo a sentir calor.

**–** ¡Mako!** –** No me di cuenta de que los dos estábamos gritando.

**–** ¿¡Que!? **–** Si estoy gritando, me acaricio la sien buscando por liberar presión.

**–** Nos estamos comportando como niños.** –** Es una valiosa conclusión.

**–** ¿Crees que no lo sé?** –** Abunda el sarcasmo.

**–** Mako. **–** Ella pone las manos en la cintura.

**–** ¿Ahora qué?** –** Intento calmarme, estoy siendo algo brusco.

**–** En verdad, has estado gastando todo tu tiempo en esto. **–** Espera… ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? Me quedo en blanco por un minuto, finalmente reacciono.

**–** Yo no creo eso.** –** Ha sido una de las etapas más placenteras de mi vida.

**–** ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?** –** Ella vuelve a mirar el horizonte, estas son sus propias incertidumbres, porque muchas veces a tratado de preguntármelo anteriormente, quizás es tiempo de decir todo lo que de verdad hay que decir.

**–** Porque tú lo vales, Korra. **–** Suspiro y la miro con resignación **–** ¿Qué no lo entiendes?** –** ¿No es obvio?

**–** ¿Entender qué? **–** Ella se está exasperando otra vez, está claro que los dos tenemos diferentes puntos de vista. **–** ¿Cuánto valgo yo para ti, Mako, como para que hagas todo esto? **–** Se está refiriendo a seguirla hasta este rincón del mundo. **–** ¡Yo no pedí que peligraras por mí!** –**.

**–** Lo vales y ya.** –** Korra, por favor, intenta entender lo que digo.

**–** ¡No te entiendo! **–** Es que ninguno está hablando con claridad, por lo que me doy cuenta, ella también se da cuenta. **–** Habla claro conmigo Mako. ¿Valgo todo esto sólo para que me beses? **–** Se refiere a los intentos que he hecho de besarla en varias de nuestras citas.

**–** ¡Vales todas las cosas y esfuerzos del mundo, Korra! **–** Siento que un peso se me va de los hombros. **–** Lo vales todo y muchísimo más.** –** Le susurro mientras la veo a los ojos.

**–** ¿Y por qué crees eso?** –** Ya es momento de que nos encaminemos.

**–** ¿Por qué sigues? ¿Qué quieres conseguir de esto?** –** No quiero que ella inquiera tanto, debería saber que no sé hablar del todo bien sobre cómo me siento.

**–** ¡La Verdad!** –** ¿La verdad?

**–** ¡La verdad ya la sabes!** –** Se supone que así es.

**–** No, no la sé.** –** Todas las conversaciones a la cañería si esto sigue como anda. **–** ¡Tienes que decírmela ahora, sin mentira! **–** Exige.

**–** ¡Todo, lo vales todo y más! **–** Me atraganto con mi propia tensión, por fin se lo voy a decir. **–** ¡Porque te Amo, Korra!** –** Eso es todo por lo cual me he entusiasmado tanto.

Ella se relaja dónde está, se me queda mirando con el cara inclinada un poco, no se esperaba algo así, de seguro, de nuevo. Mi morena sonríe por lo bajo. En sus ojos se refleja ahora la seguridad junto a la caída de la noche, ella sabe que hablo con la verdad que tanto ahnelaba.

**–** Lo has logrado.** –**. Ahora, como es usual, soy yo el que no sabe de qué está hablando.

**–** ¿Qué he logrado? **–** Ella se acerca y me abraza.

**–** Has logrado cumplir con eso tuyo de la oportunidad. **–** Yo correspondo al abrazo, esta alegría aflora desde lo más profundo de mí ser, he ganado su afecto más sincero y deseado.

**–** ¿Lo que significa…? **–** Quiero escucharlo.

**–** Que me he enamorado de ti, Mako. **–** De un momento a otro, la elevo en mis brazos, la cargo estilo novia, la acerco a mi tanto como me es posible. Río, ella ríe, aquí mismo ambos parecemos locos. En el Polo Sur, con la luz de la aurora boreal, donde todo empezó con su nacimiento. Nací para conocerla, para amarla, para pasar por todo esto y poder entender lo que es el verdadero amor, y como hacer viva su llama en nuestros corazones.

Le beso: es tierno, suave, el tacto sutil de sus labios es como la de una rosa; ella es mi rosa, con todo y sus espinas. Poco a poco, el aire se me hace más necesitado, apenas nos permito respirar por un momento: estoy hambriento por sus besos. Llevo casi un año sin besar, ya era tiempo, no puedo retener más todo este amor por ella, quiero expresarlo, quiero besarla.

Y lo hago, una y otra, y otra vez. La beso repetidas veces, de miles de maneras, incluso por toda la cara, y nuestra compañía ejemplar son nuestras risillas, pequeñas, nerviosas. Naga nos observa desde una colina moviendo la cola, le doy Gracias mentalmente por conducirme a este maravilloso lugar.

**–** Te Amo. **–** Le digo en un susurro, le doy otro corto beso.

**–** Te Amo igual, Mako. **–** Beso su nariz, luego ella besa la mía, finalmente, nos damos un beso de esquimal.

La abrazo de la cintura y poco a poco caminamos de regreso. **–** ¿Te ayudo con la cena? **–** Pregunto.

**–** ¿Tan pronto quieres moverte a mi posada? **–** Se me ponen los pelos de punta, recuerda, Mako, seguimos yendo despacio, no lo arruines luego de tanto.

**–** No. Es decir, si tú no quieres… **–** Ella no me deja seguir con su melodiosa risa.

**–** No tengo problemas. Pero por ahora, sólo quédate a cenar, puede que vengan mis padres. **–** Me da un beso otra vez. Y de nuevo me deja embobado.

**–** Por mi está bien. **–** Ahora soy yo el que le da el beso, y parecemos dos idiotas empalagosos en medio de toda esta nieve. ¿Qué puedo decir? Así se mantiene mejor el calor ¿No? Tomo su rostro y la vuelvo a besar, nunca me cansaré de esto. Junto mi frente con la de ella, Naga la empuja por la espalda y la acerca incluso más a mí, ambos soltamos una ligera carcajada, parece que al perro-osa polar le agradan también todos mis esfuerzos.

Nos montamos sobre ella, y lentamente nos retiramos de allí; el sol ya se está ocultando y nos da un glorioso escenario lleno de cálidos colores por su último saludo a la nieve. Hoy hará frío durante la noche, pero ya sé a quién recurrir.

Amo a Korra y así se lo he ido demostrando, la he conquistado, como ella lo hizo conmigo, poco a poco, llegaremos al siguiente paso, y así, podremos construir una vida llena de felicidad; ella me ama, es todo lo que me faltaba, me siento completo; juntos, estamos completos, nos complementamos y logramos sacar lo mejor el uno del otro como seres humanos. Ahora, podemos construir un hogar y ver al mundo lleno de color, como este atardecer. La haré reír, prevendré que la hagan llorar y castigaré al que se atreva hacerle algo, la protegeré de todo peligro. Yo seré su confidente y compañero, y ella será mi compañera y gran aliada.

Esto no pasó antes porque no supe entender lo que de verdad sentía… Pero fui lo suficientemente afortunado de enmendar mis acciones pasadas.

Ahora, podré degustar lo que en verdad es amar, y ser amado…

_**Fin**_

_Pero no de su amor_

* * *

Tenía que hacer que su relación valiera la pena de nuevo… ¿Qué tal me ha quedado? ¿Mucha miel sobre hojuelas, o muchas pedradas? XD

Soy de aquellas que creen que el amor se construye, y que aquello que sentimos en el corazón cuando vemos al indicado, es lo que le llamamos "Atracción", el primer paso, y de allí, hay que formar algo sólido y hermoso. Mi novio, personalmente, tardó año y medio en conquistarme XD ¡Hola Amor!

Aun así, recuerdo aún más aquello que le digo a todo el mundo: Cuando te enamoras de alguien es así "El primer día, te es dulce. Es segundo día, parece que adoras cada segundo de tu vida. Al tercer día, el sol sale por su trasero" Si llegas al tercer día, estas acabado y debes luchar contra ti mismo o contra el mundo para lograr lo que tu condición te exige: Que sea algo hermosamente mutuo.

En fin, Mako pasó por todo eso =D es lo que hace que el amor valga la pena: su lucha, y así, por fin, colorín colorado, el final de mi primer Makorra ha acabado. Espero que les haya gustado, y no haber sido tediosa ni nada de eso. Recuerden que todavía voy aprendiendo, si hay un error, me dicen, lo anoto, se arregla y todos vamos progresando. Además, si ven mis historias en otro lugar, sean tan amables de informármelo. Gracias.

Con muchísimo cariño, apetito y sueño ;)

**Marianita-chan =3**

Comenten por favor. Es mi primer Makorra ¿Qué les pareció, que debo mejorar? _¿Votarían por mí XD? _Todavía no sé si esto de preguntar es legal, pero bueno. Quiero saber qué es lo que opinan, si les aburrí, si fue pesado, si les gusto, todo eso. Es menos de 2 minutos, y sus palabras significan montañas de chocolates para mí.


End file.
